Enough
by EmaniaHilel
Summary: TwoShot For Alenachan's challenge. Also a VDay fic. Two Titans discuss love, chocolate, and other things. Okay, so not much of 'other things' but a lot of chocolate and love! Updated with Second Part By Special Request
1. Enough

**A/N:** This is for Alena-chan's challenge through her forums. So, thank you Alena-chan, for finally providing me with the inspiration for a cute Valentine's Day Fic! (Also not beta'd. It seems my regular betas are mia and I don't want to bother other people with some silly little piece like this.) So, everyone, wish me luck!

_**Enough  
**__**by Em**_

"_Forget love -- I'd rather fall in chocolate!"  
_- Anonymous

"Why would anyone associate _love_ with chocolate?" she asked no one in particular as she investigated the ruffle and lace box in her hand as if it were something from another world. "What possible association _could_ it have?"

It just so happened that Speedy walked into the room in enough time to hear her question and he was of an affable enough nature to feel inclined to answer it. "It's some sort of chemical reaction thingy," he answered, plopping down next to her and taking the box out of her hands, "So who was your Valentine?" he asked, looking the box over for a card or note.

Raven looked at him, "Starfire," she answered absently, "She gave them to everyone," she explained at his raised brow, "But the chemical reaction theory says that chocolate makes us feel, hormonally, the same as we would if we were in love," she countered his answer, "So why would someone who is already in love, theoretically, need to give chocolate to someone else who is loved?"

Speedy opened up the box and was looking into the box, obviously paying much more attention to choosing one than to her musings, "I don't know," he admitted, choosing one and popping it into his mouth. When he found it was one that was as tasty as it looked, he grinned, "But with the sweetness of chocolate, what does it matter?"

Raven shook her head, reaching for a chocolate and pondering it. "I don't know that it does matter," Raven admitted, "I suppose I was just curious as to what possible connection chocolate and love could have as to devote an entire holiday to it." She popped the chocolate into her mouth and chewed pensively.

He watched her chew the sweet treat and noted which of the chocolates she had gotten. Hmm...caramel filled. She didn't seem overly thrilled with it. "Too sweet?" he asked.

She made a face and nodded, swallowing, "A tad."

He chuckled, picking another out of the box, "Yeah, caramel will do that..." he allowed, handing her a peanut cluster one.

She took it and bit into it tentatively, taking only half of it into her mouth at a time, "Too crunchy," she announced, looking about for something to do with the other half.

She was about to pop it into her mouth but with nimble fingers, Speedy snatched it from her hand and popped it into his mouth instead. "Eh, I see your point," he agreed, swallowing. "Chocolate is associated with all manner of things that it doesn't necessarily have an association to," he said, returning fluidly to their previous conversation. "At least with Valentine's Day, chocolates have somewhat of an association."

"Oh yes," she said, idly looking at the lid of the box which detailed which chocolate was what, "Chocolate clearly stands for the blood Saint Valentine shed in the name of love...of course."

Speedy bit into half of a butter cream one and handed the other half to her, obviously enjoying the taste, "Well, you want a holiday that is associated to chocolate more than Easter? And what kind of connection could chocolate confections have to the death of a religious figure?"

Raven chewed the butter cream and shrugged her neutrality with it, "Not bad," she admitted, swallowing, "But Easter was originally a Pagan fertility day," she argued, "And one could at least see the relation between bunnies then, and if we stretch it, well, fertility rights were all about pleasure and lust if not love, so chocolate brought on the feeling of pleasure, right? So theoretically, it could be stretched to be that chocolate was a part of the pleasurable feasting of a fertility festival and it could just be one of those things that stuck with it, but chocolate and the Feast of Saint Valentine...?" she trailed off, biting into another chocolate and making a face to find it was coconut filled.

Speedy laughed at her face, and taking the remaining half from her fingers again, threw it with uncanny accuracy into the garbage can, 10 feet away in the kitchen. "No coconut, sorry," he told her, then at her surprised expression, he shrugged, "Not very different from an arrow..." he explained vaguely.

She shook her head, "Except that it's chocolate."

He laughed and shrugged, "Well, maybe chocolate is given on Valentine's day in the hopes of _inspiring_ love..." he trailed off as he watched her bite into a truffle and smiled in response to the contentment on her face, "...and you know, not everyone who gives chocolates on Valentine's Day give them to people who they are already loved by, right?" he asked. "The big thing on V-day is to give chocolates to your crush, in the hopes that they will return your feelings."

She nodded pensively as she savored the chocolate, letting it melt slowly in her mouth rather than chewing through it as she had the others. "Well, that makes a bit of sense," she agreed around the chocolate.

Speedy smiled at the sight of the normally composed Titan trying to speak around a mouth full of chocolate. "Don't be so surprised," he chided, finding another truffle and handing it to her, taking a butter cream for himself.

"But I assure you that if a girl doesn't like a guy, giving her chocolate isn't going to make her like him any more," she argued, taking the truffle he was offering her and taking it into her mouth. "It's just going to make her fat which will in turn make him not like her much in the end."

He laughed in surprise at her comment and stared at her, "That's awful cynical," he chided.

"But true," she insisted, shrugging.

He shook his head, "Well, think of it this way," he went back to their main conversation, "if the poor love sick fool takes the time to know what kind of chocolate she likes and gives it to her to show how much he likes her, and she _kind_ of likes him, wouldn't you say that the fact he gave her the chocolate might melt her heart toward him...just a little?"

She shrugged, "As I understand it," she answered, "If she likes him, even a little, any kind of show of affection from him is going to make her melt, whether it be chocolate or not."

"But especially if it's jewelry," he announced jokingly.

"Well, a diamond _is_ forever," she deadpanned.

Speedy laughed and went back to the box, searching through it for the butter cream he had taken a liking to, and stopped suddenly as something occurred to him, "I've got it!" he told her.

"It?" she prompted.

"How chocolate relates to love!" he looked especially proud of himself and Raven couldn't help but smile, just a little.

He looked like a kid who'd just been praised by the teacher...or thought he was going to be praised anyway. "Okay..." she allowed, "I'll humor you," she told him because she really was in a much better mood than she had been since she woke up to realize it was the dread Valentine's Day. "How?"

He seemed to wait, hoping to make his announcement more pronounced by the previous silence, "Love is like chocolate," he started meaningfully, "because you can't get enough of it!" he finished triumphantly.

She smiled and shrugged her acceptance of the cherry filled chocolate he offered, bringing it to her lips, "_You_ can't get enough of love," she corrected meaningfully, "We _all_ know that," she chided before popping the morsel into her mouth, "I can do just fine without any at all if I so choose."

He laughed and took another piece of chocolate, "Well, saying you can do fine without love when you lock yourself away from it doesn't count," he retorted casually. He ignored her look of surprise at his flippant reference to what was a trait of her character that was normally either deftly avoided or during rare moments called her 'Ice Queen' demeanor (although never in front of or with her). Of course he knew why she was so surprised, but he never pulled punches and it wasn't like it was a secret. "And don't go with the whole, 'I can't feel' spiel, because frankly, I'm not buying it," he paused to throw away another coconut chocolate and continued speaking before she could get a word in edgewise. Just because he was forward enough to call her on it didn't mean he was stupid enough to give her a chance to get out of it, "You obviously feel for your fellow Titans and you obviously feel for other things, and besides, your father's defeated, so those excuses don't apply anymore," he told her in as casual a way as if he were speaking of the weather, "So I still say it's cheating..." he glanced at her and pretended not to notice the look of shock on her face, "It's like saying you don't like chocolate when you've never tasted it," he continued, shrugging unconcernedly. "It's a moo point."(1)

There were so many things in that whole diatribe of his she could call him on. There was even the part of her that told her that he had just taken the conversation someplace he had no business taking it to, but he had been so nonchalant about it that it didn't seem worth the effort making a big deal about it. He obviously hadn't, and what was more, he wasn't expecting anything from her about it either. So, instead of walking out or shutting down or putting up walls, she finished swallowing the chocolate she had popped into her mouth before he had shocked the sense out of her and, leaning forward to get a better look, stared at him, "A _moo_ point?" she asked. He nodded. She wondered how exactly to approach this, and decided to wait until she knew what he meant, "I don't think I'm familiar with that expression," she prodded.

"Come on," he said, surprised. "Raven, the one who's always reading doesn't know what a 'moo point' is?" She shook her head very carefully. "Well," he paused to chew the chocolate in his mouth, "It's like a point that's not important...like as important as what a cow says...it's 'moo', get it?" he asked.

Raven did chuckle then. There were some things she could hold her humor from showing for and then there was a 'moo' point. "I think you mean a moot point."

He looked at her in mild surprise, "A cow doesn't say 'moot', Raven," he told her patiently, "You can ask Beast Boy."

"No," she tried to explain, "The phrase is not 'moo' point at all, it's 'moot'."

He shook his head, the patience of a great teacher still in his expression, "No," he argued, speaking very slowly as if to a child, "If I wanted to say that the point was doubtful or open to debate I would have said 'moot' not 'moo' in the first place." And as the realization that he did know exactly what the normal phraseology was, how it was used and what it meant became clear to her, he grinned and offered her a chocolate.

Sufficiently chastised for taking his intelligence for granted, Raven took the chocolate he offered and popped it into her mouth, "You're full of surprises, aren't you Speedy?" she asked after she swallowed.

"Chocked full," he agreed, still grinning. "Like a chocolate covered peanut chocolate."

She allowed him to see her smile, "Okay, enough with the chocolate analogies," she warned.

"Well, you _did_ ask..." he said, shrugging.

"Yes, and I'll know better than to ask such an existential question when you're around next time, won't I?"

"Hopefully next time," he said the teasing tone in his voice just a little bit different, edgier, not as silly as it had been, but she couldn't tell if his face was the same because he was looking down into the heart-shaped box of chocolates and picking through the ones that were left. (Had they really eaten almost the whole box already?) "You'll just know that I'm around," he finished, choosing one and offering it to her without looking at her.

It took her a moment to realize he was offering her a chocolate because she was still trying to figure out what he meant by his statement. But when she did notice it, she figured that it might be time for her to put the breaks on this frivolity, even though she didn't know how it had started, exactly. "No thank you," she refused.

He did look up at her then, "It's your favorite," he told her, "A truffle."

Raven was surprised for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Since when had Speedy become so observant? He couldn't have known truffles were her favorite chocolate before he sat down with her. Had she been that obvious about her choices? So surprised was she that she couldn't do much except open her mouth when he lifted the truffle to her lips. And, when she found it placed against her lips she bit down into it and wondered at the strange something she felt when her lips touched his fingers as he took them away, leaving her with the morsel.

"So maybe there are certain chocolates you can't get enough of, huh?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

She took her time about chewing and swallowing, all the while keeping her eyes on the whites of his mask that hid his eyes from her, "Maybe," she admitted finally. "But only because not all chocolates are the same."

He grinned. "Okay," he agreed, finding another chocolate and chewing it pensively, "So let me amend my previous statement," he made a show of thinking, never taking his eyes off Raven, "There are _some_ loves that are like some chocolates...and once you find the one you like, you can't get enough of either."

"I don't think that was exactly what I had in mind," Raven admitted.

He smiled and it was the secretive, 'I know something you don't know' smile rather than the 'everything's funny' smile he usually sported, "I know, Raven," he told her, nodding, "But luckily, I'm a patient teacher."

Before she could answer, he looked back down into the box and pulled out the last remaining piece of chocolate. He held it between them, "Looks like it's your lucky day, Rae," he said brightly, winking at her, "Last one's a truffle."

She offered him the barest hint of a smile as she held out her hand for it, "I guess it is."

He brought it up to her lips and cocked his head to the side, challenging her to take it knowingly the way she had taken it in shock the first time.

She raised a brow and when he simply mirrored her actions and waited, she shook her head, "You have it," she told him and stood up.

"But it's your favorite," he argued.

"That's alright," she shrugged, "just because I like it," she spoke, her voice back to its monotone, her eyes reserved and yet full of meaning, "doesn't mean I'm going to beg for it." She turned and started to walk away.

Before she could get three steps away, Speedy was in front of her, handing the chocolate out to her, "Who said anything about begging?" he asked. When she didn't reach out for it, he smiled and placed it carefully on the table next to him. He approached her and she stood stock still, not bothering to move away when he leaned close enough to whisper in her ear, even though he didn't touch her, "All you have to do is ask," he whispered in her ear, placing a soft chase kiss on the high part of her cheek, close to her ear. He pulled away before she could react and winked at her, "Happy Valentine's Day, Raven," he said, stepping around her and walking out of the Tower.

"Likewise," she replied but only _after_ he had gone.

_xxxxxx_

**Notes:**

(1.) This concept and explanation is not mine. It's from "Friends". Joey says it, as you can imagine.

**A/N:** This came out a lot sillier than I thought it would. Well, frankly, I didn't think about it much even while I was writing, I just had fun with the conversation between Speedy and Raven. Does it show? You might think I was high on chocolate myself at the way this conversation came out, but I wasn't, I swear. I've been very firmly _on_ the diet wagon and haven't fallen off since...oh, last week. (Although this fic sure made me want to have some chocolate...damnit...) So yes, I realize that some of the conversation starts and stops and doesn't go in a fluid manner, but I kept it that way on purpose because I figure that this is the way casual conversation really goes between two people who don't have anything in specific to talk about and are just talking. So...um...yeah. Okay.

**Thanks:** A general thank you to everyone whose been reviewing my short stress-induced one-shots and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed last time's **_Burn_**. Individual thank you's are going up on my livejournal up to the moment this gets posted. (Anyone who reviewed _after_ I posted this will have to wait until I get to the next one-shot or whatever.)

**Challenges:** Like I said, this is in response to a challenge by Alena-chan through her forums on fanfiction dot net. You can go check it out and cross your fingers for me. BUT, sekai no yakusoku has a forum through her account that allows for people to set up their own challenges to others. I added one and I'm offering a prize for the best story. So far, only Alena-chan has accepted, so maybe she'll win, but anyway, go check it out, submit your own challenge, accept mine or one of the others, just go and have fun. It's fun to write based on a challenge. Here's the link (remove spaces, obviously): http/ www . fanfiction . net / fr / 380118/7592 / 75682 / 1 / (My challenge is somewhere down there, I don't know that I can link you directly to it.)

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:** Oh yeah...I'm adding some 'outtakes' to my 'emsscraps' journal you guys might find amusing. It was a moment of madness and hilarity that inspired me to show the gang on the gondola ride _after_ the end of **_Burn_**...you guys might find it comical. (It sure as hell won't see the light of day otherwise...)

**Special A/N:** So, yeah, it seems Puck just wants to inspire me to all sorts of pairings, doesn't it? I'm going to have to get back to writing Rob/Rae soon or I might start to suffer withdrawal...although Rae/Speedy is pretty fun! Which reminds me...I need to get back and finish the second theme for **7snogs**...hmmm...

Oh yeah, there was actually something I wanted to say here...which was...um...oh yeah...I set up a forum here through my fanfiction account. (http / www . fanfiction . net / f / 803999 /) It's set up so people can be nice enough and post links to what they consider to be good stories. I'm still looking for them, but the thing is, I think I've pretty much decided to create a list and post the list somewhere. I know there probably are other lists around out there, but this is going to be one where I will decide if it's good or not (And I know it's very subjective, but I promise not to just make it about story plots that I like ot read or anything) My hope is to make this list about stories that are well written with proper grammar, good spelling, good structure and flow, not too many plot holes, that the way it comes up on the screen doesn't hurt my eyes (i.e. That it isn't messed up format wise) and above all else, that it is COMPLETE. I'm only going to put stories on this list that are DONE...FINITO. Anyway, mostly the list is going to be for myself. I'll post it somewhere just in case people want to see it and make use of it, but it's not a big deal and no one's getting prizes or anything for best fic or any such thing. So yeah, subjective, but what the hell? It is for me primarily anyway.

Oh, and the pairings I'm willing ot put up there are all pairings with Raven (obviously) but I'll accept Raven with Speedy, Red-X, Robin, and even Aqualad. I'll accept love triangles, I'll accept any kind of subject matter from comedy to angst, to fluffiness to tragedies. Action, adventure, future fics, pretty much anything. The pairing doesn't even have to be the major part of the story, but I _would_ like it to have some sort of pairing. I'll accept AU's although they're not really my favorites so I can't help it if I'll be tougher on putting those on my list. Oh, and nothing personal, but I don't particularly care for Shonen-Ai stuff, so that's why I don't have any of them up in the pairings. Oh...one more thing: even if the story isn't on fanfiction . Net, if it's up somewhere else, that's fine too, just give me the link.

Whew...those were a whole lot of announcements, huh? Okay, I think that's it.


	2. One Year Later

**A/N:** So, almost three years ago (Feb. 22, 2007, specifically) I posted a challenge on my 'emsscraps' livejournal. I asked people to pick one of my finished, posted fics and request me to write something based on that story, either before or after what I posted in time. A few of you took me up on that and since then, I've been working on getting through those requests. I've done up three of them so far and this is the fourth.

This one is a result of **_Guyute24_**'s request. She wanted me to write a year after "_**Enough**_" and she said it didn't have to be about Valentine's Day, so it isn't.

Finally, I'm not too sure that this really follows from "Enough", you know? I mean, I don't mention the events of that one at all in this. I was much more focused on keeping the same feel of "Enough". Guyute seemed to like it, and didn't tell me that it didn't meet her expectations for her request. So...here you go.

_**Enough  
One Year Later (Timestamp Challenge)  
by Em**_

_"Nothing is as far away as one minute ago."_  
- Jim Bishop

"There's a certain expectation to elevators, isn't there?" Speedy asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Raven turned from her inspection of the stitching on the book she had just bought to stare at the red-head. "Expectation?" she asked, just to be sure – she might not have heard correctly, after all, she hadn't really been paying attention to him.

Speedy nodded, his expression thoughtful, staring at the somewhat metal and wood ornate doors of the elevator in front of him. "Yeah, expectation," he confirmed.

"I'm not certain I really should ask," she started, "but how so?"

He flashed her a quick grin. "I don't know, it just seems like you're always waiting when it comes to elevators. Waiting for them to show up, waiting for them get you to your destination, hell, even waiting for them to open their doors, then waiting for them to close…"

"Waiting is not the same as expectation," she pointed out. "They are related, yes, but cannot be used interchangeably."

Speedy frowned. "Why not?"

"There's a certain sense of anticipation inherent in expectation," she tried to explain. "Expectation is waiting with anticipation."

"So, don't you anticipate where you'll go when you get in an elevator?" He quirked his brow. "You're looking forward to where it'll take you, aren't you?"

"I _know_ where it's going to take me," she argued. "It'll take me to whatever floor I tell it to."

"And don't you look forward to getting there?"

"I suppose in a distant fashion," she allowed. "I am apathetic about the ground floor of this building, for instance, but I do wish to get home, and I cannot do that without going to the ground floor first, so in a round-about manner, yes, but perhaps not the way you mean."

"You just made my point," he pointed out, visibly getting comfortable in their debate, "If you want to get home, you have to get in this elevator, so you must be feeling expectation _at this very moment._"

"No," Raven said succinctly. "I am feeling impatience at _this_ very moment," she admitted. She cocked her head at him. "I'm certain you will admit there's a difference in impatience and expectation."

Speedy grinned and opened his mouth to reply when a melodious ping preceded the noiseless sliding open of the elevator doors, revealing cherry wood paneling and chrome accents. Raven stepped forward and pressed the small round G, staring at her reflection in the inside panel of the doors as they closed.

Speedy, who had followed her inside, stepped to the back of the elevator and leaned nonchalantly against the chrome bar, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed at his chest. "So what would you say is the lifetime of any one particular emotion?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Raven met his eyes in their reflection and raised a brow. "I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Well, are you still currently impatient, or has that emotion given way to expectation yet?" he questioned.

"Are you writing a book?" Raven turned to look at him over her shoulder.

Speedy laughed. "No, but you've just given me a great idea!" he exclaimed. "Imagine what a bestseller it would be!" he enthused. "I'd have people lined up around the block willing to pay good money for it!"

"You think rather highly of your literary skills," she mused, in a rather notable dry and dissenting tone.

"Not at all," he answered, his expression still amused, but not as blatant. "I just know the interest in my subject matter."

"Okay," she allowed, raising a brow at his reflection in front of her, "So you're not conceited, you're delusional."

"Delusional?" he asked, clearly surprised. He tsked and shook his head. "Now, who's using words improperly?"

She just barely resisted huffing in offense and turned back to her disinterested inspection of the way the numbers above the doors lit up with each passing floor. '_This is a very slow elevator,'_ Raven mused, but considering it was in the oldest part of the city, she really couldn't fault it too heavily -- at least, it ran.

"I _always_ use words properly," Raven replied.

"And conceited too!" Speedy grinned. "Pot? Meet Kettle."

Raven raised her brow. "If you think there's going to be a whole lot of interest in a book about the life span or duration of emotions, you are clearly nurturing an idiosyncratic belief or impression that is firmly maintained despite being contradicted by what is generally accepted as reality," she said assuredly.

Speedy gaped at her in mock shock. "Whoa. Who are you? Websters?" he asked glibly, but before she could answer, he continued. "And who says the life span or duration of emotions would be the subject matter of my book, anyway?"

She knew she shouldn't ask -- she knew it was just what he wanted -- and she was perfectly willing to remain mute on the subject entirely, but there were still seven floors to go (why, oh why, did the antique bookseller have to live on the _top_ floor of a 45 floor building?) before they reached their destination and he would be impossible if she didn't. It didn't mean she would make it easy for him. "Fine, I'll bite--"

"Would you?" he interrupted, waggling his eyebrows.

She ignored him, "Assuming you could properly, interestingly, and grammatically string words together to form sentences--"

"Ouch," Speedy mock winced. "That's cold!"

"--what would the subject-matter of this hypothetical book be, then?" she finally asked.

He waited until she met his eyes through the mirror, grinning all the while. He started to answer, only to be interrupted by the stopping of the elevator on the fourth floor, the opening of the doors with the cheerful _ding_ and the entrance of two women in their twenties, wearing tennis outfits and wielding tennis rackets and gym bags. They glanced at Raven and smiled at Speedy, who moved away from the wall and closer to Raven to give them space in the relatively large elevator.

He leaned an arm on the wall next to her, his arm radiating heat along the back of her neck, even if he wasn't really near to touching her.

Her eyes still forward, she couldn't miss the looks the women were practically throwing at Speedy, even though -- to his credit -- he didn't seem at all aware. The blonde kept swooshing her hair from shoulder to shoulder, while the red-head, obviously more daring, actually reached out and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me," the red-head said, smiling at him like she was imagining him naked. "Would you push the 'M' button for us, please?" she asked, her lip-glossed lips pressing together on the letter and her eyelids dropping in what she obviously thought was a seductive manner.

As Raven watched through the mirrored door, her face expressionless, Speedy looked at the red-head and smiled. "Sure thing," he answered, reaching over Raven's shoulder and pressing against her back to reach the button.

She met his eyes in the mirrored door and raised a brow. He raised his own eyebrows.

"Thanks so much," the red-head gushed as if Speedy had just saved the building from collapsing. (Raven thought, ungenerously, that should the red-head ever really be around when Speedy actually did something heroic like stop a bomb from going off or a building from collapsing, she'd be too scared to do much flirting)

Speedy smiled at her and she took that as opening enough.

"Are you new in the building? I'm Hannah."

"And I'm Brittany," the blonde offered from somewhere behind the more bold Hannah.

"Hi," Speedy greeted. "And no, we're not new in the building at all. We were just visiting."

He, Raven noted, still hadn't moved back so that the leather of his opened jacket brushed against the soft cashmere of her sweater. Raven also noted that Hannah never once looked at her except in sideways glances, the way a scavenger animal will look to see if anyone else is coming to steal it's carrion.

"Oh, that's too bad," Hannah said, pouting prettily. "Do you play tennis?" she asked.

"Nope," Speedy answered, his tone pleasant and light. "Tennis really isn't my thing."

It had occurred to Raven that Speedy hadn't offered his name. Raven wondered if it had occurred to Hannah or Brittany.

"Well, maybe--" Hannah started, only to be cut off when the elevator _ding_ alerted them just seconds before the doors slid noiselessly open to reveal the Mezzanine level of the upscale residence.

"I think this is your stop, ladies," Speedy said smoothly.

"Oh yeah," Hannah allowed, looking slightly put out, as if she wanted to scold the elevator for beating her to the punch.

"Have a lovely day," Speedy offered, his head already turning away in a clear dismissal.

The women stepped out of the elevator and disappeared around the corner even as the doors closed.

"Let me guess," Raven continued their previous conversation as if it hadn't been interrupted for two floors and two women. "How to Flirt With Women?" Raven asked, her expression neutral and her tone dry.

Speedy smirked at her and she didn't let him come up with whatever quip he had thought of.

"Or maybe, 'How to Deal With Women Who Flirt'?" she offered.

"You're way off," Speedy answered.

Raven raised her brow, which was as close to asking him as she was likely to get.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, 'How to Get Usually Brooding and Anti-Social Girls To Talk To You When They Don't Want To...'" he trailed off for a moment as the elevator reached the ground floor and _dinged_ as the doors slid open. "...'A Primer,'" he added, winking at her as he walked out of the elevator before her.

The doors had started to close before she reached out a hand to stop them and step out.

"Weren't you in a hurry to get home, Rae?" he asked innocently. "Chop chop!" he clapped his hands and started to lead her through the lobby.

Raven, for her part, was still processing from the fact that all things considered, he probably did have enough knowledge to write a book, if _that_ was his topic.

Consequently, she let herself be lead all the way out the glass front doors before realizing she'd let him have the last word.

_xxxxxxxx_

**A/N:** Okay, so...this is now really and truly done. I know I said that "Enough" was a one-shot and it is, sort of, but this 'sequel' of sorts was only done by special request. So what that means is: don't expect it to continue. Got it? Good.

If you liked it, drop me a line.

If you didn't like it, drop me a line too.


End file.
